Wizard101 And Pirate101: Battle of the Worlds
by Cutegirlmayra1
Summary: Two Pirates, friends from the time of being rescued on an Armada ship, stumbling upon two lost Wizards. the likes of which are being chased by the Armada, who are now trying to establish 'order' in both worlds! in order to save both there beloved worlds, they call upon Wizard and Pirate alike, to defeat the armada and stop them from invading the Spiral Pirate101 Wizard101 Crossover
1. Two destined Pirates meet

Battle of the Worlds

Ch. 1

By: Cutegirlmayra1

(Haha! I wanted to do this for so long! I'll continue my other stories after this chapter, but for now, I really just wanted to get this started!)

2 souls remained in the prison cell of the clockwork ship, having been arrested for righteous crimes as they were concerned, and trying desperately to start a conversation.

"Ehem… so… your name, mate?" asked one who had a look of annoyed boredom on her face.

"….Crazy Maya Cringle, swashbuckler. You?"

"Hah! A swashbuckler! Interesting… I'm in to voodoo, myself. The names Dreaming Jewel Kidd, try not to forget it. I don't show mercy all the time for that mistake." she tried to lighten the air up, but Maya just chuckled and looked at the ground. Her arm up on her lifted leg as the other one was resting on the ground. She leaned against the cell wall and sighed.

"Hey, Kidd. How'd you get into this mess?" she asked, making Jewel jump a little in her spot.

"Oh, uh.. Long story, mate." she scratched her head.

"I'd like to hear it." Maya smiled over to her. "How 'bout we make a deal, see? You tell me your end of the story, and I'll tell you mine. Do we have an accord?" she held out her hand to Jewel, after gesturing to each other to tell the grand tale of there situation.

"Ha, alright. Ya convinced me. Story time." Jewel shook Maya's hand. "Now let's see,… sorry, I don't really have any puppets with me right now but…"

"No problem,…. here, take mine." Maya handed her a puppet theater in her inventory.

"Ah… quite handy, aren't ye?" Jewel kid. After putting the show together, she began her tale….

"Long, long ago, in the skyways. There was a ferocious beast, called the Sky squid!"

"I thought it was called the sky kraken?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Whose telling' the story 'ere?"

"Sorry, mate…"

"Now, as I was sayin'…" Jewel gave Maya a cruel look, but she was only playing around. "This here squid was no thing to mess with, and one day, a ship happened to appear in it's waters…."

_A ship sailed the mighty skyways in search of treasure and gold, but one day, it was attacked by a sky squid. It was said, the sky squid left none living, except this one day…_

_A mother rushed to some drift wood, after having ripped a piece of trim from her dress, and tying it around her child's eyes so she couldn't see the horror of her family dieing. Placing her gently at first on the drift wood, until one of the sky squid's legs slashed into the ship once more, rocking it to where the mother had to fling her child onto it. The child, gripping to the drift wood, cried out in sorrow and confusion. All she could hear were the fatal cries of her family, as the ship went down in utter ruins…_

_The drift wood carried her through the winds of the skyway, till she felt something hook onto it. She felt a tug, and braced herself as she felt she was being pulled in somewhere. A 'Thunk!' was heard as she bumped into something, __land._

_A crocodile lifted her up in his sights, and took the binding off the child's eyes. He stared at her with strict discipline, as she stared at him with horror. She cried again, not knowing what else to do. The croc smiled and nodded only once, then gave command to his men to take the child to the local coliseum. To be trained to fight for the crocotopian empire._

_As she was raised by the spear, and battled in wicked and heart-pounding fights within the coliseum, she was then picked to serve an older witch doctor. A voodoo master, he trained her diligently in the ways of the spirits and undead, at that time, her only true friends._

_Then, one day, as they were learning about the secrets of voodoo brewing, the armada attacked. Slamming the door open, one clockwork spoke out in a metallic voice, "Witch doctors… magic is forbidden! Seize at once!" My master, having been trained to worry about his own life above others, teleported within a crystal, telling me my final task in voodoo was to live, and not become one of the spirits I had befriended. Till this day, I do not blame my master for fleeing, and I await to find the meaning of my destiny… within the skyway winds…_

"My dream… is to sail all over the worlds… learning magic to improve my voodoo skills… and to be the most renowned pirate of the spiral!" Dreaming Jewel Kidd put the puppet show away and gave it back to Crazy Maya Cringle. "Well? How do you savvy that?"

"I savvy it well." Maya smiled and then set up the show as well. "But I believe _**my **_story will trump your own… no offense of course." she grinned slyly.

"Really…?" Kidd folded her arms, and then smiled cockily. "I'd like to see you try, love." she leaned against the prison cell as well.

"Alright then! Ehem." Cringle moved herself up, getting excited, but then serious again. "You spoke of the Armada, did you not?"

"Yes, yes I believe I did." Jewel responded.

"Perfect, so then no explaining is needed there…. My story begins with a dreaded fleet of robotic navy men. Sworn to protect the peace of the world… until corrupted by their very gears…."

_Another ship was within the skyways, but this time, not flying the winds… instead, at a terrifying stand still, with the armada._

_A mother quickly hurried to find a way to save her child, seeing a sky whale near her, she flung her child onto it, hoping it would spare her child's life. The child landed, almost slipped, but the sky whale tipped itself slightly, giving the child the balance needed to stay a top it. The child witnessed the battle, seeing her family die before her eyes, and seeing the cannons of the armada ship blast her home away from her. She looked to the ship, which the sky whale was going dangerously closed to, and looked up to see the armada men, all staring at her, guns to there sides._

_As a unknowing child, she reached for them, tears staining her face, wanting to be held. An innocent child, they looked at her with sockets of black, like there empty souls. One spoke to it's captain behind him, without so much as moving. "Captain, a child had survived, proceeding to await your orders, sir."_

_The captain came into view, looking over the side of the ship. The sky whale moved slightly closer to him, making the child reach even more to be saved. The armada captain leaned down, lowering his hand to the child. For a moment, it looked as though the clockwork fends had a heart, till the armada captain changed his hand to a point. _

"_Orders are to destroy all pirates, shoot it."_

_The Sky whale felt the pain of the bullets fly, and puffed up it's air spout. Causing the armada to be flung back away from the edge of the ship slightly. As they were momentarily unable to shoot, the sky whale flung the child upward, and swallowed it, holding it in it's mouth as it swam with great speeds away from the armada ship._

"_shall we pursue, Captain?" a clockwork asked._

"_It is but a new pirate, it will not last long without aid. Let it be." the captain turned around, dusting off it's coat, proceeding on to it's programmed destination._

_The sky whale landed somewhere, and opened it's mouth for the child to unsteadily climb out of it. Three pigs with ninja attire saw the child proceed out, and blessed it as a miracle. They took the child to mooshu's grandest general, Moo ling. To be raised by his wife, Chi Ling, who cared for the child as if it was her own. The child was raised to know many of the Ninja and Samurai ways, also studying under the Goat scholars as well. But one day, the armada showed up again, threatening a poor old rat's life. The old rat was once part of an elite pirate crew, but retired and made his home in the peaceful land of Mooshu, but the Armada were threatening to kill his family if he did not surrender. He offered them gold, but they just took it and were about to bind him, when I stood up and fought back for him. They took me instead, as my three uncles skillfully fled with my old rat friend. Till this day, I wish to avenge my family, both before and on mooshu, and defeat the armada scum, and bring peace among the pirates and citizens of the skyways!_

"I still wish I could of said goodbye to my Mother, Chi Ling…" Cringle added, "But I know I have to stay alive, and make her proud by bring order to the spiral…"

"But… you're a pirate, mate… the job clearly requires chaos involved." slightly teased Kidd.

"Yes, well. I believe in the yin-yang effect. If light brings darkness, then darkness also brings light. So, within chaos is also order and peace." Maya smiled, "but right now, we need to figure out how captives, can become free."

Just then, the two heard a door slam ajar. "Are these the pirates were looking for, captain?" a monkey looked at the two, outside of the cage.

A big man with a white beard stumbling ran up to them, turning his head to make sure no armada men were behind them, he then breathed heavily and looked at the two girls. "Tell me, ye doves. What be yer names?"

The two girls looked to each other and smiled in unison.

"Dreaming Jewel Kidd, I have cursed the armada since I was a wee tike." she sat up and smiled, bowing fashionably in front of the two.

"I am Crazy Maya Cringle, I'm the hyper adventure set on destroying the corrupted Armada fiends!" Maya tilted her hat to them, and got up as well.

"We're here to save ye then! Let's go!" The captain freed them, and they were about to escape when they saw two people in the cages beside them.

"W-wait! Let us free these good souls as well!" Cringle opened the lock, and a horse appeared before her.

"I will serve you, captain!"

Jewel helped a goat monk up off the floor, and he smiled to her and said, "Young dragonfly, I will be at your side in gratitude always."

And so…. The adventures began, as in some other part of the spiral, two wizards were preparing a dangerous fleet. To jump all the way to another part of the spiral, to a world… without magic….

(Hope you liked the first chapter! Hehe, this is gonna be a GREAT adventure to write, and hopefully for you to read, stay tuned! For more of 'Wizard101/Pirate101's Battle of the Worlds!)


	2. Pirates, meet Wizards!

**Battle of the Worlds**

Ch.2

By: cutegirlmayra(KingIsle games are seriously the best online games. Literally, scenery, there great.)

-Time Skip to modern days where are lovable pirate, Dreaming Jewel Kidd, has just successfully defeated an enemy ship on the wild skyways…-

"Alright lads! Take your plunder!" Jewel kidd jumps down from the side of the deck of the ship, swinging her staff around, "Make sure you take all the Yum too, yes?"

"Captain.." Ratbeard walks steadily up to Jewel, his wooden leg hitting the wood as he walks with a 'Thunk, thunk, thunk.' "Premission to speak, Sire."

"Granted, what is it, you mangy rodent?" Jewels said this with a kidding smile on her face, something she was famous for was her _joking_ sense of humor.

"Aye, Captain, but we be hearin' word from ye old shipmate. Know any Crazy Maya Cringle?" He handed her the Private messaging chat box. "She be a ringin' for ye.."

"Thanks, mate." Jewels took the message box and looked it over,

_(Crazy Maya Cringle): Hiya! Hope your having fun in the skyways! But listen.. Do you see that?_

Jewel's face turned to a scowl, how was she supposed to know what to look for? She walked over to her ship, got a bottle of Yum in her hand and called her red Batacuda, that she had tamed with her mojo, over to her side and stroked it slowly.

_(You): What in the Spiral am I suppose to be looking at?_

_(Crazy Maya Cringle): T-that! That shooting star headed for Skull Island!_

"What?" Jewel looked shocked and confused as she quickly got to her Ship's front. "Bonnie! Turn her around! Face the skull!" Ordered Jewel.

"But Captian, we're already-" Bonnie anne began, as she was steering the ship, due to her being the first mate.

"Don't be messin' with me vixen! Turn her around!" Jewel seemed to be fearing something, the _unknown_ gave her shivers.

"Aye Captain." Bonnie nodded and got the ship back to skull island skyways, there, they saw a small shimmer of light in the above winds, it flew down and landed somewhere on skull island. "What the..?" Bonnie moved herself to the side of the ship's wheel, mesmerized.

"What be it, Captain?" Asked Bones Mcgee, "…Can I shoot it?…" he lifted his gun, with wide-eyed wonder.

"Put that thar gun away!" Angrily said Ratbeard as he knocked the gun down with his sword. "This be unnatural, Capt! We should leave it be." he warned behind her.

"I dares says, it not be anythings in I knows of, Captain my Captain." Also responded Old Scratch.

"Mormo scared…" Mormo moved behind the pillar of the mass of the ship, looking out at the strange comet that finally landed.

"Maybe the crews right, Captain. Maybe we shouldn't get ourselves involved." Birgus Latro said, trying to convince Jewels not to pursue it.

"…Are all ye turning this 'ere crew into cowards?" Jewels turned around, a spark of fire in her eyes, and the crew grew silent. "Are we not Pirates?"

The crew smiled.

"Is that thar shooting star not signal for us to wish upon it? And what say ye we be wishing for?"

"TREASURE!"

"And..?"

"ADVENTURE!"

"Aye, my favorite things that end in -Ure. Like the pleasURE of being the first to see the mysterious shooting star! Now whose with me!"

"ARGH!" The crew shook there weapons high in the air, cheering.

"ARGH me hearties, that be right! Kan Po, you're the wisest of us all, What do you think of this?" Jewels turned to her loyal companion, the first too.

"hmm… The mysteries of the world are far beyond our knowledge, young dragonfly. But that does not mean that the water does not still believe it flows to one day meet the ocean." Kan po spoke very poetically.

"The goat said what now..?" Ratbeard looked around for an answer from someone.

"…It means I say, let's go." Kan po summarized.

"Well, said. My friend." Jewels winked to Kan po who bowed respectfully to her.

"Off to Skull Island then! Man the ship, ya land lovers! Tie the mass and let's set sail for the wonders of the spiral!" Jewels, acrobatically moved herself up to some ropes on the side of the ship. With one hand on the rope and the other on her staff, she gazed at the island steadily approaching and grinned with anticipation.

"Aye, Captain!" the crew cheered again as they all began to man there stations.

"Ya ready, Mister cuddles?" Jewels looked to her side to see her darling pet, a Ebon Spectre. He motioned his arms in circles, showing his excitement too, and made low hissing and growling sounds as his eyes were orange-ish pink lights that made a half circle to show his delight.

_(Crazy Maya Cringle): Helllllo? You still there?_

_(You): I'm on my way! Meet you there to party up?_

_(Crazy Maya Cringle): Oh! Jolly good! See ya there!_

Maya exited her chat box, "Alright! I've got a friend on the way! All sails pointed to Skull Island!" Directed Maya Cringle, her crew responded with a happy, "Aye!" as they began their voyage as well.

"Bonnie, isn't your twin sister with Jewels?" Asked Maya, making her way to the wheel of the ship.

"Aye, Captain. I have many sisters in the skyways." winked Bonnie Anne.

"How will I be able to tell ye two apart?"

"Oh, Captain, I wouldn't worry. Our colors be different, you see! And if you need to, Just call me Anne!" She smiled kindly to her and then shifted a little to the side, "Do you wish to take the wheel, Captain?"

"Aye, I would." Smiled back Maya, taking the ship's wheel and looking out ahead of her, the wind wiping past her blonde pony tail as she tried to see her heading.

"Captain! It's the Armada ships! There coming too!" Sarah Steele ran up with distress and pointed toward some Armada ships, heading to the port of Skull Island as well.

"Well, let's take care of a few of them then, eh?" Maya looked with crazy revenge in her eyes as the crew knew her story and her hatred for the Armada.

"Captain, let us be wise." Subodai put a hand on Maya's, trying to calm her down. "Let us reunited with you ally, only then can we strong enough to take them down. But first, the prize is the moving glowing light." he removed his hand as Maya nodded to him, not wanting to endanger her crew. They weren't as strong as Jewel and her crew, and with her help they could probably get a good number of those armada ships out of the skyways.

"Your right, let us focus on our mission. Quest update, To investigate Skull Island!"

"Aye! Captain!"

Her Vermillion dragon, King Dancer, moved gracefully like a wave around her shoulders, laying like a scarf as he looked at her with a type of concern. She smiled and patted it's head, "Do not worry, King. I shall not let my past jeopardize my crew or our Quest's mission." King dancer nudged against his master's cheek and looked onward to Skull Island as she giggled in glee. "Your so cute~"

The two met up and headed for where they heard from Blind Mew that a pair of strange foot sounds had entered the sewers. They had odd smells to them, and that there presence made him shiver with some unknown fear. He also said he heard a crash or some sort of teleport sound before he heard them rush into the sewers. He said the splashing of the water still echoed, and that they were very close.

"I'll keep the Armada distracted, you go on ahead! And be quick about it."

"Thanks, Blind Mew!" Jewel's ran off to the sewer entrance.

"Uhh, uh.. We appreciate it, Wait for me Jewel!" Maya dashed to keep up with her.

-Within the sewers of Skull Island.-

"Yuck! You said this was a portal to a new 'unopened' realm! This world doesn't even look like it HAS wizards in it!" A young Storm user, Roslyn Dragonstalker, walked uneasily through the sewer water. "And then those Masked guys had to shoot at us while in mid flight, who do they think they are?!" She lifted up her dress, "Ugh, wearing a dress in a sewer… not the best idea…"

"Calm down, Roslyn. We need to figure out where we are without being spotted and starting an uproar." A master Pyromancer, moved her staff out of a crack it had been stuck in due to her trying to walk and find her place in the darkened and smelly place. "Where ever we are… it's not someplace were suppose to be… that's for sure…"

"Did you contact Ambrose?" asked Roslyn, looking more worried by the minute. "I'm only an Initiate Diviner! I'm not used to big adventures like this!"

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Myrna Rainbowdreamer, a Fire class wizard, slammed her friend up against the side of the sewer walls.

"Yuck…"

"Shh! You fool!"

"Hhhheeeelooo~? Little aliens? Or perhaps a genie in a bottle?" Jewel called, smiling and looking excited.

"S-sh-should you real-really be calling them like that?" Maya looked a bit scared, not sure what to expect. "I mean… you're a voodoo pirate right? Can't you… um… curse them if they turn out evil?"

"I'll curse you if you don't toughen up." Jewels responded coldly, but again, her joking humor as she turned around and smiled with an amused face. "It's alright, I'll protect you, Lil swashbuckler." she said cutely, as if to a child.

Maya pouted, "I may be a lower level than you, but don't think ye can call me little! I'm strong for my level!"

"Do you think there friendly?" Roslyn whispered, hearing them talk.

"….maybe… to make sure…" She got out one of her pets, A heck hound she had through thin and thick, Princess Mia. "Alright, Ol'girl. I haven't equipped you in awhile. But show mommy you still have what it takes! Go, go…" she gently pushed her heck hound toward the voices.

"Woah! A dog?" Crazy Maya leaped up, and then cringed behind Jewels as it barked.

"…sit..?" Jewels spoke with little to no commanding voice.

The heck hound whimpered, looking to it's original master as she gave the hand command for her to sit, so she did so.

"…Looks tamed…" Jewels said, and walked to it. She gently poked it with her staff, "Good doggy… nice doggy.." she reached to pet it. The dog looked to his master,

"Okay.. Now we see if they're any threat…" Myrna gave the command of 'defend'.

The heck hound growled and it's eyes burst into fiery flames as it snapped and showed it's fangs.

"Eep!" Jewels fell on her butt as her own pet held out his hand threateningly back at the mutt.

The Ebon Spectre made the poor dog freak out, having never seen the creature before, and bend it's ears back in scared curiosity. It sniffed it, and the spectre's personally went from 'enemy' to 'HAHA! That tickles!'.

"Uh.. I'm not sure if I should say good boy or…" Jewels thought to herself out loud, and then laughed. "Guess I spooked the little thing. I kinda want it now though…"

"Don't you dare touch it again!" Maya said, hiding behind a corner. "I was taught that once something shows it's teeth, let it be until the proper time to be friendly again."

"Your Mooshu jibber-japper is best said out of my Goat's mouth…" Jewels rolled her eyes, knowing Kan Po could of said it a lot prettier than that.

"Mooshu..?"

"You know of Mooshu?"

The two wizards moved out of the shadows, where they had been hiding. The two pirates were still, Myrna called back her heck hound, and Roslyn's own spectre pet looked at the other spectre in shyness.

"W-…what are you wearing?" was the first thing Jewels said after seeing the two.

"Pfft… it looks…haha… so werid!" Maya couldn't help but kinda laugh at it.

"What? Is that the first thing you say to someone you just met?" Asked Roslyn, but seemed to fidget with her dress.

"Sorry, love. We're pirates, Manners don't really apply in our field of expertise." Jewels still was laughing under her breath, but trying to hold it in.

"..Pirates..?" Myrna looked at them oddly. "You don't look very 'thieving' to me."

"Ha! We're a special kind of pirate, mate. The good kind." she winked, "Hey, Maya. Let's tell these blokes our names, eh? I think they're alright."

"What about the shooting star, Jewels?" Maya put a serious look on her face and held Jewel's shoulder, looking at the two wizard's suspiciously.

"Shooting star..? You mean our friend's portal driver?" she held out the device. "My friend Griffen made it. He said he found a new world that wasn't unlocked yet and we should take a look at it."

"B-besides! What are _YOU_ wearing!" Roslyn suddenly jumped back into the conversation, blushing embarrassedly and pointing an accusing finger at the two pirates. "Those clothes look dirty and absurd!"

"…..Roslyn… shut up.." Myrna faced palmed herself and then looked to the pirates. "We're all in the spiral, this must just be an area Ambrose never told us about." She was mostly talking to Roslyn. "Whose the man in charge around here?"

"The man..?" the two pirates looked at each other. "Captain Avery?" they both in unison thought together.

"Avery? Very well. Take us to him." Myrna pulled Roslyn up behind her, making sure she didn't get her into any unwanted trouble, and gave her a look to just remain quiet and that she'll handle this.

"Wow, they really are aliens." Jewels joked. "take us to your leader~"

"haha! But hey, if your not pirates, who are you? Using portals and all? Are you… really aliens?" Maya hid slightly behind Jewel again, who just snickered at her fear. Once her a high level, not many things scare you anymore.

"We're wizards."

"come again?"

"Wizards, I study fire and she studies storm."

"…You mean like… _real magic?"_

Jewels eyes lid up, "…I… I'm into Voodoo myself..eh-he." she grinned proudly. "I've always loved magic…"

"Oh…th-that's nice.." Myrna looked away, as Roslyn giggled.

"W-what's so funny!?" Jewels was upset by her response, she looked offended.

"W-well…" Myrna placed her staff in front of her as she hid her face, Roslyn then stepped out in front of her,

"Voodoo isn't magic! It isn't even a class! It could be labeled under Death though… but it's still just creepy witch doctor stuff."

"…. not… magic..?" Jewels eyes were hidden in shadows, she looked really ticked off at hearing that.

"Uh-uh… let's go to Avery's court! Shall we?" Maya tried to calm Jewels down, but she looked like she was about to curse these two into oblivion.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, you both shall remain in our custody."

The four girls turned around, seeing they were surrounded by clock work fiends.

"_You_…The _Armada…"_ Maya was about to let out her crazy, Good thing Jewels had snapped out of her rage and was now holding her back.

"Hang on, love. You'll get your chance…" she said, trying to soothe her anger now.

"Who.. Who are these people?" asked Myrna.

"There not _people,_ there evil _machines_ that fought in a old war, and having realized it ended yet…" Jewels explained.

"Put down your weapons and surrender, or we will be forced to make you yield."

"Hehe~, this should be fun. Hey, Wizzys! Let's see of that magic now! Crew!" Jewel's crew all ported to her location, Maya also summoned her crew.

"Let's do this!"

"Seems like were going into battle…" Myrna said, and Roslyn nodded, trying not to speak. "There probably storm class, at least… if they have a class…" Myrna commented, and Roslyn gulped silently as they made the spell circle around them.

Will our friends make it alive? Or will the mystery of that device that allows you to travel to realms be more fully explored? Stay tuned to find out in, 'Wizard/Pirate101: Battle of the Worlds'!


	3. Spiral Stone? Griffen?

**Battle of the Worlds**

Ch. 3

By: Cutegirlmayra(trying to pop out more story chapters and finish some up. This story isn't too long, so I thought making the next chapter would be good enough for today.)

Myrna summoned her meteors and knocked a few Armada blokes out cold. Roslyn looked a bit afraid, since this was her first world outside of Wizard City, but she did what she could and was able to take out two or so.

Beside the young wizards, our pirates also were fighting with vigor and smiles on there faces. Jewels summoned her ghostly rat friends and they took out some unwanted company that was closing in on her. While nearby, Maya had shot and sliced some Armada's quite brutally, her crew following after her orders.

Once the Armada found that they were completely unmatched, the remaining survivors began to retreat on command, and their leader stood straight and tall, letting them all run by him as he gave his last speech to the enemy.

"How very brave of you to take on the elite Armada forces. However, you will find that we aren't nearly at our full strength this day. You, other worldly travelers, surrender your teleport device and we shall spare your lives and let you carry out your lives in prison. Otherwise, we shall pursue you and acquire the device in _any means necessary._ You have _been warned._"

"Prison!? Well, there's no way out then, is there?" Jewels concluded, almost humorously.

"We'll fight." Myrna said, very straightforwardly, making poor Roslyn whimper slightly.

"Very well, you have made your declaration of war very prominent. I do hope we'll meet again, which _we certainly will_, as I presumptuously, assume." the Armada flung around, his cape following after him in a sweeping motion as he retreated with his army.

"….So, bad guys?" Myrna looked to Jewels at the corner of her eyes.

"Bad, bad, bad." Jewels shook her head and smiled to her, they both shared comical grins.

"I don't get what's so funny!" Roslyn blurted out, thrusting her arms that held her wand in them down angrily. "This is all your fault, Myrna! You had to try and hack the system!"

"I wasn't hacking it." Myrna explained, turning to Roslyn. "I was simply curious to see if I could be a beta tester…"

"Without permission!?"

"Griffen never said the portal was a hack. I figured he'd had gotten the blue prints to make it from some higher leveled quest I haven't gotten yet." Myrna shrugged her shoulders. "But we really should contact Avery."

"Agreed, Shall we proceed on then?" Maya had just stabbed a downed Armada trooper, she looked to the three girls with a seriously blood-thirsty look in her face.

"Calm down, Crazy. You have all your life to take them down, let's just take it one day at a time." Jewels took a cartoony leg and thrust it up as if to step, moving her arm up to as to walk. She slowly, but forcefully, placed the foot down for a step after commenting about 'one day at a time'. She then patted her friends shoulders and laughed, "Let's go talk to the old, 'retired' man then, shall we?"

'''''''''''AVERY'S COURT'''''''''''''

"Yellow?!" Maya had calmed down and turned back into her cheery self again, looking through the door way and sticking her head out to see if Avery was home.

"Oh, love. Nice to see-" Avery turned around, his bird to the side of his shoulder squawked as he and his master saw Jewels walk in through the door with the oddly dressed girls. He dashed over and immediately wrapped an arm around Jewel's shoulders. "Jewels! What a pleasant surprise-!"

"I don't have the full map yet…" Jewels stated with an unamused face that showed her uncaring attitude toward him.

"….Oh…" Captain Avery quickly removed his grin and his arm from around her shoulders and moved back to his position beside his desk, looking rather disappointed and upset. "Well, then. What's the big news now?" he asked, back still turned to the girls as he stroked his bird's belly, whose wings had flung down and sighed at Jewel's words as well.

"Um… hello? We're not pirates, are appearances should have been top priority to your eyes." Roslyn spat out, folding her arms and pouting at the old man.

"He's an old pirate, Roslyn. Why would he care? It's not like we offered him treasure when we strode in." Myrna explained as he put a hand on her friend, trying to relax her.

"Not… Pirates?" The old Captain turned around, "Then… what are ye? Ye simple couldn't be…" Avery dashed to the girls again, having his eye look them over, his bird squawked in shock and flapped his wings to hold on to his leaning master's shoulder.

"We're Wizards. Could you help us get back to the right end of the spiral? It seems we must of come to a…. uh… uncompleted world or something." Myrna explained.

"By accident!" Roslyn tried to smuggle in.

"_Of course._" Jewels teased, having sarcasm in her voice be very obvious, making Roslyn glare at her.

"_WIZARDS?!_ No, no, no. you couldn't possible have come from Ambrose's wizard school have you?" Avery looked shocked and terrified, which, if an old and well respected pirate like HIM was scared, so were the pirates who were recruited by him.

"Well… that's the thing. This guy, named Griffen, my friend, gave me this portal driver to get what he calls, 'The best experience ever.' so… here we are." she took out her portal driver, a stone that glowed slightly. "Thought it was a quest item but-.."

Avery's eyes lit up, he seemed to giggle in weird rhythms as he licked his lips and rubbed his hands together, leaning in to get a better look at the stone. "Hehe…hehe…heheheh…Ohhh~ Why yes, what a predicament.." he reached for the stone, but Myrna moved it away from him. "…your in." he frowned at her distrust.

"Good instincts." whispered Maya, "If Avery's interested in it, it must be valuable."

"I've made careless decisions before,… based on being to trusting and kind of heart. You'll learn the same soon too. No matter what world your in, the lessons are the same." Myrna explained and put the stone away.

"Hmph, well. I should have you know that that Stone could kill us all." muttered the Captain as he dusted off his arms and tugged his pirate coat forward and then down to straighten it up. "It's not a 'Portal driver'… it's a 'Spiral Stone'. _Dang Ambrose never let me touch the darn thing either…_ it has special properties. Can take you anywhere and every where the spiral can offer, _**however…**_" his voice grew grave as he stood himself tall in front of the four girls, almost frightening them at his stature. "If the Armada ever found out you have it… this could get… _difficult_…. For anyone living in the spiral."

"…..hehe, funny you should mention that…." Jewels looked nervous as she had a sweat drop drip down the side of her face. She moved her head to the side, and her hand held her neck as she tried to make the truth come out as simple as possible. "You see…" she moved her arm down.

"….._**No**_…." Avery shook his head slowly.

"….Yes?…"

"No, I mean… _**No**_…" he said the same dreadful expression of the word again, and Maya gulped and looked to Jewel.

"….but the yes still resides…captain." she smiled a scared and sorry smile that made the whole room filled with awkward silence.

"_**THE ARMADA KNOWS?!"**_

"Maybe..?!" Jewel was blown back by the Captain's oversize head screaming at her as the girls all moved behind the door.

"Oh, this is bad. This is awful! If the Armada get their hands on the Spiral stone…. Ohhhh, the inhumanity… no pun intended." he put his hand to his face and walked solemnly back to his desk. Placing a disturbed hand on it and leaning on it in disbelief.

"W-what… what would they do?" Roslyn spoke up, moving back into the room.

"What….would they do?" Avery turned around, his face grave with deep hatred. "They've already destroyed _countless_ numbers of our realms. What do you think… _**they'd do if they could get their clocky hands on yours?"**_ the girls all panicked within themselves, picturing the whole spiral and the clock work fiends hanging over it with there guns ready to fire.

"What do we do!? We have to save the spiral! We have to contact Ambrose!" Roslyn began to freak out.

"Calm down, the one lesson you need to learn to be a higher level is to think things through. There has to be a way to warn everyone and fight against them." Myrna spoke calmly, but you could see her hands slightly shake, due to her staff being so large.

"Calm down? Ha! What a luxury…." Captain Avery turned around and then adjusted his hat, "No… we need a miracle. More than magic can conjure and more than stealing can obtain…. We need a _battle of the worlds_." Avery concluded. "Wizards, you said you had a friend who acquired this?"

"Y-yes?"

"_WHERE?"_

"How should we know?"

"_Find your friend… _he may be the clue we need to prevent this Armageddon."

"Haha… Armageddon… ARMADAgeddon! Hahahahaha!…whooo!…haha…ha…eh-hem." Jewels usual humor didn't hit it's mark today. As Myrna began to phone her friend, who was apparently still within reach. Roslyn contacted Ambrose while Myrna gasped and made the whole room shake for a moment.

"what?! What is it? What's wrong?" asked Maya.

"Is he _dead_?!" feared Roslyn.

"No! No! he's not dead! He's… He's…" Myrna showed the gang the picture as they all then let out a gasp. "He's a Pirate too!"

The picture had a boy with pirate clothing in the stopped motion of waving.

"But he was a wizard the last time I saw him! What does this mean?"

"And once upon a time you told your _friend there _to calm down in the face of utter oblivion." Jewels pointed to Roslyn.

"Shut up, Jewels! Stop trying so hard!" Maya finally snapped and then looked back to the screen.

"….humph." Jewels rolled her eyes and then folded her arms with a pout of defeat. "If the world can't laugh anymore, then it really is the end."

"Could it be… he's jumped sides?" pondered Avery, leaning up from staring at the picture and then stroking his beardy chin. "….I do remember him.. As I usually remember all the pirates that I recruit for my cause- I mean the spiral's…ha… cause." he quickly tried to clear up his mishap, hoping the group wouldn't realize he wanted the Armada out of the skies so he could plunder it again if he felt like it. "Ehm-hm. Well, let's find your… _Friend_ then… and see what other sorts of knowledge.. **He may know**…"

What will our friends do!? The Armada is planning to take over the spiral with there theory of 'peace' which is Clock work fiend for - DESTRUCTION! And who is this mysterious Griffen? The pirate _AND_ wizard? Stay tuned! For more, Wizard/Pirate101 battle of the worlds!


	4. The Pirate Wizard!

**Battle of the Worlds**

**Ch. 4**

By: Cutegirlmayra (This is the second to last chapter, hopefully/maybe(still unsure how long my next chapter will be or if it'll cover everything needed), please enjoy as our heroines _and gent_ as they all take on the next chapter of this epic tale!)

Myrna Got the gang all together, waiting at the docks for any sign of Griffen's ship.

"Are you sure this, Griffen guy, is coming?" Asked Crazy Maya Cringle, not sure if waiting around was the best option.

"It's all he told me, wait at the docks, I'll explain." Myrna informed her, showing in her tone that she was kinda skeptical too. "I hate waiting…"

"Ohh.. can he really be trusted? What if he is a…" Roslyn looked around, sheepishly. "A hacker?" she whispered into the gang's direction.

"He's not a hacker!" Myrna glared slightly back at her friend, defending him. "He's just… well… he's… hmm.. stumbled upon something he must not fully understand.." Myrna looked back out into the sea of winds, seeing ships move by, but none really docking.

"…sounds like he stole it to me…" Dreaming Jewel Kidd looked up and nodded, believing her theory to be correct.

"He's no thief." Myrna defended again, almost at the point of rolling her eyes, but she just moved her head to show opposition to the theory.

"Pirate." Jewel opened her arms, looking to Myrna like she was the fool. "It's part of the job description, mate."

Myrna sighed, "He was a Wizard first, and Wizard's-"

"Alrighty then, I think you two should stop bickering and just ask the nice man about how he acquired this strange object himself, hmm?" Maya stepped in, putting on her best 'peacemaker' smile and having her hands behind her back, leaning in between the two girls. "I'm sure he'll be here any minute, fingers crossed!" she waved her crossed fingers around and with a huge, probably faked, smile, moved down and away.

"…What did he say his flag looked like?" asked Roslyn, apparently seeing something over yonder.

Myrna shook off the frustration she was feeling and folded her arms again, looking back out to the skywinds. "A Neon Pink fox, with black stars in a bloody red sky behind it." She explained.

"_PFFT_, pink?" Jewel snickered, "Oh man… HAHA!"

"…Tough guys love pink. At least, that's what I hear…hehe." Maya joined in, laughing with her buddy as they both held in their laughter.

Myrna just rolled her eyes, "Such children."

"I remember when you were like that, but the worlds have made you tough, it's such a shame." Rosyln commented, placing a hand on Myrna's shoulder. "Anyway, he's over there." She moved her hand back and used her thumb to point to a ship that was docked far over to the right, almost making itself unnoticed by passerbys.

"Wow, talk about stealth mode." Jewel teased, and walked over with a bit of a stride in her step. "Can't wait to meet your love, Myrna."

"What?" Myrna snapped back, getting offensive. "He's just a friend!"

"You tend to defend him a little more than a friend, and by the way you're reacting, I'd say it might be more than a crush…" Jewel smugly replied, looking back with a happy but questioning look on her face to Myrna. "He can't be all that-"

"Ahoy, Wizards!" A beautiful boy stood on top of his ship's mast, taking a rope, he cut it and 'woohoo'd' as he swung skillfully down. Rolling, he appeared right in front of the girls, as he slowly got up and bowed. "Pleasure to be meetin' once again, ye land lovers! Haha! And who are these girls?" He asked, moving closer to Jewel's face, who looked shocked and blinked a lot of times. Looking back at Myrna with a faint blush on her face, she shrugged,

"Eh. He's alright." She lied. Obviously thinking he was more than that. "A bit of a show off though."

"Hey, Alright? Show off?" Griffen said, smiling cockily with a bit of fun humor in his voice. Trying to act offended, he put his hands on his hips and looked to Jewel, "I happen to be quite the pirate, and if they told you the plot twist yet, _a wizard too_!" he took off his pirate hat and replaced it with a Life Wizard's hat. Winking, he took off his hat and bowed with it again, "Pleasure to meet ye, I'm the _Pirate Wizard_. Call me Griffen." He put his wizard hat on and stroked the side of the hat quickly, like Indiana Jones.

"…." Jewel just stared, a big blush on her face as she cleared her throat and walked back to the other girls, tapping Myrna's shoulder she replied, having her back facing Griffen, "I may have judged you on your taste, you may repeatively use this moment against me in the future." She looked away then while turning around, and grunted; shaking her head while not making eye contact with Griffen in her embarrassment.

Griffen curiously looked to her but didn't question, he just looked back to Myrna. "So then, you want to learn more about the Spiral stone?"

Roslyn nodded, stepping up. "Yeah! And how you got it too!" she was ready to accuse him of wrong doing at any minute.

"Haha! Spirited aren't you? Or is that just courageous spunk?" he teased, "Step into my office, ladies~ Have I got a story to tell you!" he walked up to the portal to his ship, stood in the middle, and let it teleport him up to the main deck. The others followed, but Roslyn looked a little shaky about it, not thinking proper magic existed in this world, and worrying about the consequences. Immediately after she was studying it, Jewel pushed her in it, making her squeal in fright and get teleported. Jewel then sighed, not feeling in the mood to mock as she frowned and entered the portal too, however Maya was laughing hard enough for the both of them.

"This is my ship, The _Smiling Creeper_." He led the girls into his captain courtiers, "Please, sit and relax!" he jumped onto his captain's chair, and then kicked his feet up on his desk. "I told the men to take a day off in the Pubs, drink as much Yum as they could possibly contain! Haha! So tell me, where would you like me to start?" He took his feet off his desk, and put his hands together as he moved up to a more sinister position.

"How-"

"Are you a hacker?" Roslyn let out, making the others look at her and frown.

"Ooookay, bold. But no, I'm not." Griffen answered, "You were saying, Myrna?"

"How did you get the stone?"

"Right, Well. Ambrose's talkative Owl was showing it off at a lecture I was at." He began, leaning back in his chair. "When he left it unattended after _describing _it's potential and _praising_ it's craftsmanship, well, none to say the lest I… couldn't help myself." Smiled, wiggling his fingers in the air.

"Ha! TOLD YOU HE STOLE IT! I CALLED IT!" Jewel stood up in her chair, pointing at Griffen and then Myrna. "Your boasting rights have been reprieved!" she informed her.

"A-and I said he was no good! S-so…" Roslyn tried, but she didn't really have the gusto to get her justified glory.

Jewel sat down with renewed confidence and mojo, having her usual personality back and not being depressed anymore. "So love, I got a question." She suddenly said, putting her hands behind her head and crossing her leg over the other one. "…Got a girlfriend?" her hat slightly tilted as she slyly smiled toward his way.

"Umm…" Griffen comically looked to her, not sure if he wanted to answer that when Myrna forcibly stood up.

"That's not something to be asking right now!" she said, blushing and glaring angrily at Jewel. "The second I thought I had power over you…" she muttered under her breath.

Griffen looked to the two girls and then to Roslyn and Maya, pointing to the feuding duo, "Have they been bickering this whole time?"

"Pretty much." Maya spoke honestly, but Roslyn just rolled her eyes, still not trusting the so-called, '_Pirate Wizard_'.

"Well, if that's it. Then I best let you all know of my intentions." Griffen got up, and then walked over to a cupboard that hung on the wall. Opening it up, he took out a box and blew the dust off it, stroking it as he placed it on the table. "Lassies…" he teased, "Gather around…"

The girls looked to each other, then excitedly and very quickly ran over to his desk, looking at the box.

He played with them a bit, holding the suspense as he moved his hands around the box, then wiggled his fingers and slammed his hands on the sides. "I present to you…."

"Oh, get on with it then!" Jewel anxiously cried out.

"Haha… BEHOLD!" he lifted the box's lid, and a bright stone was in the center of it. It shone translucently, having so many colors within it. A clear swirl spun within it's depths, with dust of magic as it moved beautifully around, it looked like the Spiral itself. "The Spiral Stone… a coveted artifact that, if used properly, could connect The Wizarding world with the Pirating one! A fusion that could be magnificent!… a side affect however-" he closed the box, making the girl's blink and kinda shaked their heads at the entrancement the stone had over them. "It uh… heh. Needs Ambrose's 'speech' to activate it." He stood above the box, looking slightly upset in a humorous way. "Yeah… and Ambrose isn't just gonna 'unite worlds!' on a whim. Something about 'all the ways it could go wrong!' Blah, blah, blah, BLEH! The old man's just chicken is all…" Griffen grumbled, stepping away from the box.

"Hey! Don't say that about Ambrose! He's-"

"Wow… such a tiny stone could merge the two worlds? I thought travel between them was already possible! I mean, I know a horse that said something about wanting me to get some ingredients for his Wizard friends?" Jewel commented.

Once again, Roslyn's contribution to this story was overshadowed and abruptly interrupted. She frowned and just 'humph'ed as she folded her arms and looked away, pouting her disapproval of being over looked and ignored…

"Yes, well, there's still trade." Griffen replied, turning around. "But it's still far off in the Spiral! Far apart from the other, a completely difference system of worlds from The Spiral's galaxy. No, no. I mean, actually, physically, pushing the worlds together. So Wizard's and Pirate's could interact more freely in the new multiple worlds we already know and love. Even having the possibility to moderate between being a Wizard, or a Pirate!" He pushed his fingers together to show the worlds becoming one, then he put 'Wizard's' in his left hand, and 'Pirate's' in his right. He shook them for effect, and then putting them beside each other. "Right now, Magic is forbidden in the Pirate world. Thanks to those Armada fiends. But with this-" he held up the box.

"Hold up! With that, you would be unleashing the Armada on the Wizard's too!" Roslyn connected the dots, seeing that fatal error. 'I may be a low level player… but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be underestimated and looked down upon!' she thought to herself, getting confidence to say more. "Maybe that's why Ambrose sealed up the Worlds to be so far apart from each other in the first place! He didn't want our planets being destroyed along with yours! Dimensions would be meaningless if all the _worlds _of the spiral were obliterated!" She protested. "Maybe that's why he refuses to use the Spiral Stone to connect the worlds."

"Good argument, let me write it down on the paper of 'Party pooper's petitions.'" Griffen teased. "We've been fighting Malistaire already, think of the experience we could muster up if we also fought the Armada too?!" Griffen excitedly stated.

"Admit it. You use your Wizard cards in combat, don't you. Don't you, you little cheater." Jewel said, seeing Griffen look down only to then smile and look up and claim, guilty. "Darn, you're so cute."

Myrna quickly intervened after the two shared a moment of light, wicked smiles, "Alright, it's true that what you're saying is a bit delusional and slightly diluted." Myrna admitted, "But it's true it sounds good too. Maybe Pirates and Wizards could team up and help fight one another's adversities."

"Exactly!" Griffen stepped up, pointing to Myrna and then moving his hand away, showing he liked where she was going with this. "All we need is a plan. Somehow, we have _got _to get Ambrose on our side…I suggest we-"

Suddenly the doors on the captain's courters were barged into and kicked open. Clockwork fiends raced the scene, cramming themselves in the room as a higher officer clockwork entered in. "Guns ready." He ordered, as the men did so.

"Uh….oh…" Roslyn let out.

"..Grr….GRRRR…" Maya was starting to go crazy again, but Jewel got over to her quickly and started rubbing her arms, trying to calm her down.

"Not yet, love… not yet." She muttered, looking around her at all the clockwork fiends.

"Telling the crew to have a day off,… might not have been the best idea." Myrna sarcastically motioned her statement to Griffen.

"Well… you know, now that you mention it.." Griffen replied sarcastically back, but acting more innocent in it. Then looking back at her, he stated, "Thank you, Captain obvious."

"Your welcome, Lieutenant sarcasm." Myrna spoke back, making Roslyn turn around, having her hands up in a surrendering look, she looked puzzled at Myrna's come back. Myrna looked back at her, and remembering what she said about her changing, she immaturely stuck her tongue out at her, making Roslyn gasp in delight, and giggle.

"Happy you're some-what back." Roslyn teased.

"I was taking a break from silly humor, but I suppose these guys need a fine tuning." She stated with a fierce grin on her face, narrowing her eyes, and really getting into the spirit of it all now. She had refused to let her silly side out for a long time, but she figured this game was meant for fun, might as well….

"Hey! Those kind of jokes are reserved for me in this script!" Jewel angrily responded to her joke.

"With hold your banter. I shall now read you of your crimes."

"Don't really need too, if we committed it, we'd already know it." Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, it's part of America." Myrna shot back at her.

"Why you little…" Jewel looked back at Myrna, and smiled, liking the challenge of a new jokester in town. She looked back at the Clockwork Officer and hollered, "a-MER-ica!"

"You are hereby sentenced to death on account of withholding valuable information from the Armada, displaying magic, ceasing justice, unwillingness to be contained and imprisoned, and stealing."

"Was that in order of appearance? Or severity?" Questioned Myrna, tilting her head.

The Armada placed his paper back down, and with mechanical accuracy replaced it with a gun. Seeming to not answer Myrna, as if it could be offended by her impudence.

"Talk about switch of the hand…" Commented Jewel, now massaging Maya's shoulder, keeping her calm.

"I'll say, how long was it sense you were oiled?" Myrna stated, "I think these guys were created last in that broken factory they call Momma."

"OOOu, I like that one!" Jewel popped her head up, and gave a high hive to her.

"Enough of your foolish, organic socialisms. I will now give you a chance to be pardoned of your heinous crimes. Hand over the Spiral Stone, and your lives shall all be spared." The clockwork officer moved some joints in his arm, having it extended to the small gang.

"YEAH RIGHT! LIKE YOU HAVE THE **MERCY** TO PARDON US!" Maya was now being held back by Jewel, who was struggling to keep her at bay. She remembered the poor Rat back on Mooshu, who she was imprisoned for standing up for. "You wouldn't pardon him… so you won't pardon us either… you'll just take what you want and throw us away like were nothing but vermins!"

"So, is he asking for a deal, then?" Roslyn questioned, looking at everyone.

"Yeah… to bad we pirates don't make them that easily…" Griffen smiled, "We have _trust_ issues." then looked to Jewel after seeing Maya's state, "Hey, is she okay?"

Maya was literally losing it rapidly, the immense issues of her past causing her to mentally drown out reason, leaving only anger in the form of violence.

"Okay love, NOW!" Jewel let her go and dashed away, having Maya take out her best Swashbuckler weapons and moves and start slashing through the men, her crew teleporting and listening to her shouted orders of hysteria.

"Let's go, mates! It's time to see more of that hocus-pocus nonsense!" Jewel took out her staff, and twirling it skillfully around, created a Skeleton minion from the bones that flew out around her, who then went around slashing the clockwork men too. "The area's to filled for my crew, I'll have to fight alone." She informed the others.

"Resistance, _this time_, is futile. You are _surrounded. _We will never cease the advance. We will fight till you've exhausted yourselves, and even then, the reinforcements will _still _be coming."

"Oh, shut up." Myrna summoned her heck hound card, as it roared a mighty flame thrower in his face, melting the clockwork officer before disappearing in the spell circle. "Burn, baby, burn."

"Hiya! Haha! Take this!" Griffen seemed to be using guns, and Jewels picked up on it quickly.

"You're a musketeer!" She stated, excitedly.

"Yes, and…" he suddenly flipped up a card, having a giant Forest Lord and having it destroy many of the Clockworks around him. "Life… is but a _delicate_ thing to control." He said it so poetically, but you could tell by his summoned monster, it wasn't so _delicate_ at all!

Jewel sighed, batting her eyes. "I think your wicked skills are making me fall for you, sir."

"So sorry, didn't mean to aim for your heart." Giffen teased, half joking as he fired at another clockworker.

"Oh, would you two get a room, plus, watch out. I know a few girls who've told me this guy's a heartbreaker." Myrna spat out, wishing she could summon her dragon, but the space was barely enough for the Forest Lord, which almost hit her too in all this confusion.

"Well, we got a ship." Jewel teased, shrugging. "And what does that say about you?" she referenced Myrna's crush, having her step back a bit and glare at Jewel's cocky grin.

"Is it wrong to live dangerously?" Myrna whispered to her as she ran by, having her fire elf shot multiple Clockwork fiends as he followed her behind.

"Whatever floats your boat, hun." Griffen slyly spoke back to Jewel, not hearing Myrna's response. "But this is _my ship_, I'd rather have a say in who can stay." He winked to Myrna, who blushed for a moment in surprise, but then shook it off and rolled her eyes, believing he was joking. She suddenly got enough strength and boldness to summon a fire cat, not very damaging, but fire on a ship _could be_ deadly, she didn't want to risk to much. However, the clockworks were burning, melting easily and shutting down quickly. So she assumed it was super effective on them.

Roslyn just tried to defend herself; she was to weak a level to take them all on at once, plus the fact that her lightning wasn't hurting them very much _at all._ They made her faint in seconds, and then when Crazy Maya wasn't hacking in their general direction, they fired on her and knocked her out too, her crew vanishing due to being forcfully teleported out of there. Sadly, the clockworks kept Maya from teleporting, and picked her up along with Roslyn.

"They've got our mates!" Jewel hollered, but was then hit with by the heel of a clockwork's gun, knocking her out too, as her skeleton minion disappeared from gun fire as well.

"We're surrounded! And there not thinning in the least!" Myrna seemed to be losing her childish behavior again, reverting back to her serious nature out of fear for the imposing situation that was at hand.

"I think your right, but we can't let them get this stone!" Griffen argued, still shooting, having the box with the Spiral Stone tucked under his other arm. Shooting with one gun, he felt the feeling of defeat sinking in on him already. "I just wanted to unite the worlds, not doom them!"

A new clockwork officer was hanging out outside the room, his second in command looked to him. "Sire, their weakening, it won't be long now till their in the custody of the Armada."

"…_It's going __**to slow**__…This __**battle**__."_

"sire?"

"We wouldn't want our Leader hearing this report and feeling like we are insufficient in reprehending fugitives of our perfect law. Perhaps… even find us _uneffective."_

"…What will your orders be, sir."

"…Bring to me the detonator."

"….sire…."

"Uh oh!" Myrna vaguely heard the conversation up top, and then looked to the clockwork men, all ganging up on the two. "Did you hear that!? Their gonna _blast you_ without a second thought to get us!" The clockworks kept attacking, "_Their betraying you!"_

"_For the good of the Spiral, we shall perish in pursuit of perfection and justice!"_

"What?!"

"it's no use Myrna.."

Griffen pushed a clockwork that was pinning him against the wall away from him, and ran to her side, as he was again pushed up on the wall next to her. "They don't feel. They don't _care_." He explained.

A Clockwork grabbed at the box, and Griffen struggled to hold on, "NO! I've 'borrowed' this and you better be certain I'm planning to bring it back!" he tugged on it again, putting away his gun quickly he got another hand on it. Sadly, a Clockworker saw this and shot at his hand, making him pull back as the Clockwork ran out with the box. "Drat…" Griffen spat out, holding his shot hand with lightning burn marks.

Suddenly, the bomb was tossed in, and Griffen looked sorrowfully at it fusing, "Not my ship!" he moaned humorously, and then the explosion went off.

(whoop! Exciting no? I hope you all fell for Griffen as fast as Jewel did XP)


	5. The Battle of Worlds Legend Is Written

Ch. 5

By: Cutegirlmayra1(I hope this is end…. Lol! I never know till the end! But I think this will rap up nicely. I'm kinda excited by the new story I want to make. Please enjoy this story and comment on how you thought it went! Lol)

Slowly waking up, blinking, and shaking their heads, the young wizards and pirates looked around themselves. Tied up and hands behind them, sitting on the ground, our young heroes were in a cell below a ship again.

"G-great! We're back to the start again!" Jewels kicked her legs and pouted, not seeming to thrilled about being back in the slammers.

"W-what ha-happened to the Spiral S-stone?" Bravely asked Roslyn, also coming too.

"Oh…uh…" Griffen slowly moved his eyes to the side, not wanting to look Roslyn in the eyes.

"I bet Griffen swapped the stone from the box before the armada took it! Didn't ya?" Jewel excitedly said, winking to him.

"…..Well,… I-I…ehem, have been known for making bad decisions." He stated, and winced back as the girls stared on at him.

In one fluid movement, Myrna slammed her back on the wooden floor of the ship, moved her legs up and feet around Griffen's neck, and started slamming him and choking him up against the wall he was leaning on. "YOU. FOOLISH. IDIOT! YOU HAVE CONDEMED US ALL! Now the Spiral is in jeopardy and it's all _YOUR FAULT_! Why did you have to steal something so precious!?" she kept banging his head against the wall in her fury, as Roslyn wiggled her way over to her and flopped over her to try and stop her.

"Hey! I said I wanted your crazy side back, but I never said a violent side!" She pleaded, trying to get her to stop hurting Griffen.

"Uh-u-u-uh…" Swirls were in Griffen's eyes as his frame spinned a little and wobbled in a circle. "Th-an-an-ks Ros-os-lyn."

"Hey! If anyone is going crazy around here, it's me! And it's _been me_!" Maya shouted back, looking back and then ahead at the prison cell bars, right through to an Armada goon who was looking at the news.

"Don't think he's looking up Crown deals…" Jewel teased, but looked pretty serious.

"Maybe for a good time and date to strike." Worriedly replied Rosyln, as everyone got up and tried to get to their feet.

"Maybe if you lean on me?" Maya asked Jewel, moving back to back with her.

"Oh, it's no use!" Roslyn replied, and they all sighed in despair.

"…What now…?" Myrna said, looking down, and seeming to be losing all her hope.

"…Your right… I was being selfish… I never should of swiped that Spiral Stone.." Griffen finally admitted, and looked away. "I was just getting bored of being a Life Wizard, you know? I wanted more than that, a new adventure…"

The girls looked back at him.

"Be careful what you wish for." Myrna stated, and looked away.

"In my land, we say that in every action there is a consequence, whether good… or bad." Maya also lowered her head, remembering her adopted mother and her home land.

"…If only my hands were free!" Jewel cried out, laying on her back and trying to wiggle her hands out of the separate ropes that tied her, the other being around her body. Rolling to her belly, she continued, "I could PM your Ambrose and our Captain Avery, and maybe some of my pirate friends. Ask them to ask there friends to help too, and there friends, and so forth!" she tried to gnaw at the ropes, but she could barely reach it below her chin. "AUGH! We could have an army!" she finally gave up, laying on her back, and breathing hard.

The whole gang was sweating from thinking of what the Armada would do if they win, when suddenly…

_BOOOOM!_

"_Are these the Pirates you were looking for, Captian?_"

The Three pirates all turned there heads immediately, recognizing that very voice. "Mr. Grandry!"

"Well, shimmer me timbers! Haven't I seen ye pirates before?" Asked Boochbeard, stepping up to the cells and then squinting. "Or… are ye not?" he looked confused, "Bad eyesight, me matties." He chuckled.

"It's us! Crazy Maya Cringle, Dreaming Jewel Kidd, and Griffen!" Maya shouted back, as Mr. Grandry was taking care of the Armada fiend.

"Well, ye pirates need to get out of 'ere! Ye'd think after the _first time _ye'd learn better!" He scolded humorously and then unlocked the cell doors. "But who be these two, then?" he looked to the Wizards. "Funny looking land-lovers if I ever saw them.." he squinted to them again, leaning in as the girls leaned back, kinda creeped out by him.

"Haha! Want to be pirates, mates?" Griffen teased, "Now yours chance…" He motioned his hands to Boochbeard, trying to tempt them to do it.

"No thanks." Myrna stated, as Boochbeard freed her ropes with his sword. Getting up, she dusted herself off and said, "I think me and Roslyn both have had our share of plundering and stealing, right Roslyn?" she turned to her friend.

"Yo-ho, yo-NO! A Wizard's life for me!" she sang sarcastically, trying to shake the loosen ropes off her foot, and almost falling over by doing so too.

"Arrgh, well, the pirating life is not for the faint of heart. Ye stated ye two were Wizards then?" Boochbeard asked, as Mr. Grandry stepped forward and helped untie everyone too.

"Wizards are banned from this part of the spiral." Mr. Grandry added, after helping Maya out of her bonds. Getting up from kneeling, he looked to Griffen, "What exactly is going on here?"

"The Spiral stone! The Armada have it! And they're gonna-"

"Since when do pirates listen to 'bans'?" Suddenly interrupted Jewel, folding her arms and tilting her head in confusion. "I thought we break those."

"Yes, but not the ones that are held in place so that the universe doesn't crumble to smithereens!" Stated Mr. Grandry, as he leaned up and spoke in a shout toward Jewel. "To many wizards here would lead to not enough protection against them that turned pirate." He folded his arms, as Griffen looked awkwardly nervous around him now.

"Ehem… as I was saying…" Griffen continued, stepping away from Grandry.

"It does seem like an unfair advantage." Myrna added, having her finger up to her mouth as Griffen entered the scene and shushed her.

"THE SPIRAL STONE!" he finally yelled out again, not liking to be interrupted. "It was stolen and we need to get it back!" he stomped out of the cell. "There, I'm done." He said calmly, nodding his head and putting his hands to his hips, smugly.

"_**What?!**_ YE SAY THE…THE…" Boochbeard's mouth watered, along with Mr. Grandry's.

"The most rarest of stones! It was enchanted and given the power to jump from world to world, universe to universe, in a single star-like rocket!" the monkey excitedly exclaimed.

"Hehe…" both the two men snickered toward one another, rubbing there hands together.

"Where uh… ehem, is this stone again?"

"Don't even try, Boochbeard, we know your attempts to steal never work." Maya walked to Griffen, as she looked around to make sure no more Armada men were coming.

"Well…ye don't have to be so blunt about it.." Boochbeard looked discouraged.

"Guys, we're pirates." Jewel stepped in, trying to cheer and lift everyone's hopes up. "There's an old saying in the pirating world. When an object is stolen once, it's not easy to steal again. UNLESS, it's your first time stealing it as well." She grinned, and took out her staff. "We haven't stolen the stone yet, now have we?" she threw her staff and then caught it in the other hand, leaning forward and on a barrel inside the cell, having one foot on it. "Except for Griffen, let's not count him in with us." She quickly added, nodding toward his direction.

"Ah, well, gee. _Thanks_." Griffen said, a bit offended, but just rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Let's go then! I'll contact Ambrose while the rest of you fight off the Armada up top." Myrna said, opening her friend's list and contacts box.

"Sure thing, leave it to us!" Maya took out her sword and gun. "Tonight, I spill the oil of Clockwork Fiends!" she lifted one foot, and did a stance like a martial artist movie would have done, and then did an Indian like battle-cry and ran out to fight the Armada.

"Well… at least she's sincere about being crazy." Jewel commented, and then laughed as she got her Voodoo magic ready, summoning some of her crew, she looked back to them, staff up in the air, before swinging it forward and yelling, "CHARGE!" and running up the stairs to the deck of the ship.

"Roslyn, defend Myrna! I'll help up top!" Griffen took out his duel guns and started to run up too.

"W-wait! I'm not strong enough to-…" Roslyn held out her hand to Griffen, but he was already about to reach the top.

"Don't worry! Boochbeard and Mr. Grandry will assist you!" he called down, and then all you could hear was thundered gunshots.

"Great…" Roslyn let her hand fall and looked to the three still left.

_Myrna Rainbowdreamer: Hey! Gang! We need your help! Please take these coordinates and bring your friends for the battle of your lives!_

_Myrna Rainbowdreamer: Ambrose! Master Ambrose, are you there?_

_Merle Ambrose: Ah…Good evening, young Wizard. How is your adventuring going?_

_Myrna Rainbowdreamer: Not good! We need your help! The Armada have the Spiral Stone! They're coming to the Wizard's side of the Spiral, and we need you and the teachers all present please!_

_Merle Ambrose: W-what!? This is grave news indeed! I was informed by Gamma that someone had stolen it… but I had no idea… How did the Armada get here in the first place?_

_Myrna Rainbowdreamer: W-well… you see… the Armada didn't steal it first… it was… a friend of mine… but he's fighting to correct his wrong! He just wanted the world's combined, so…Please forgive him!_

_Merle Ambrose: My… well, as I have said to young Griffen, yes I know it's him, that the worlds were separated for a divine purpose. We wouldn't want our enemies teaming up and causing more mayhem, now would we? I'll send the alarm. I'll also contact Captain Avery, who knows what trouble may be brewing in the Skywinds… however, I know that now, Wizard and Pirate alike, must join together and defeat this wickedness before it destroys all we hold dear! It's time__**… for the battle… of the worlds!**_

Myrna closed the Private messaging box, shaken up by his words.

"Well? Will he help?" Roslyn asked, as Boochbeard and Mr. Grandry were fighting off more Armada who were coming down to the lower level of the ship.

"Y-yes… he's sending re-enforcements." She declared, and looked to Boochbeard and Mr. Grandry. "We need to get up there." She looked above, and then trailed her eyes back to Roslyn, putting her arm on her shoulder as they both flinched at the noise above them. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this…" she apologized.

"Heh, no big!" Roslyn winked, "I may have fainted, but I did get a lot of experience from this whole mess of sorts! I think I can finally rely on my skills more, and that's thanks to you for bringing me along! Plus, you've loosen up a bit, I'm proud of you." she lightly hit her friend on the shoulder, a sign of friendship, as Myrna smiled.

"Thanks, Roslyn. Now, let's get up there and burn some oily Clockwork fiends!" she happily took out her staff and smiled too, spinning it around and then having fire burn all around it. "Geronimo!" she cried out, racing upward.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Boochbeard called out, holding his hat and tipping over slightly to the side, Mr. Grandry pushing him up and back on balance as they raced to fight as well.

Once on the top deck, they noticed how many Armada ships there were… and there hearts sank.

"How…" Myrna was taken aback, unable to speak.

"…It's no use, is it?" Roslyn thought, as Boochbeard and Mr. Grandry slipped on the last step, but were still able to hold their ground as they fell. Still having there arms on the first deck, they lifted themselves up and Boochbeard rearranged his captain's hat properly, looking around in fright at the military advantage all around them.

"Dis does not look good." Mr. Grandry concluded.

"Myrna, Roslyn! Don't give up hope!" Griffen called back, fighting off some Armada, but was soon captured again by some flying Clockwork Angels.

"Oh no! Not the Angels!" Boochbeard pushed his hat down, and shivered with fright. The gang was soon captured again, being held in the center of the ship, as a fancy looking Clockwork fiend started stepping down from the top of the ship, and looking down at them.

"…Pathetic creatures of flesh and bone…" he stated, as a clown next to him giggled and lingered behind him. "Behold…" He presented the Spiral Stone to his men and then the gang, as they gasped at his ownership of it. "With this… there will at last be peace… and I shall rein over that peace… and finally… finally this war… no, this _Spiral_ will be mine!" he held up the stone.

A brilliant array of lights began, as they swirled around and out of the Stone, the whole universe, miniaturized and slowly growing out around them. Then, a star-like shot of light blasted from it's core, and angled like a shooting star a few feet from the ship, creating a white portal, below it, a massive whirlpool.

"N-…NO! _WE CAN'T JUST LET THEM WIN!"_ Maya struggled to break free, trying to kick and squirm as Griffen dropped his head.

"..It's all my fault…" he repeated, "Just… everything… why did I have to be so stupid!"

Myrna, next to him, lowered her eyes and placed her head on his shoulder, making him look back at her. "It's okay, Griffen. You wish wasn't evil, it's just how you went about obtaining it… that was wrong. But this… this isn't your fault, this is the Armada's fault! This is there wish, not yours!" she comforted, shouting loudly with command as to let him know she meant it. "You're a good guy, Griffen. And an excellent…" She motioned her head down to his Life wizard's hat, which was sticking out on the side of his belt, where he had tied it down too. "Wizard." She stated, and he looked up and into her eyes,… and smiled.

"AND PIRATE! I think you're a beautiful pirate too." Jewel was all the way on the other side of him, but didn't want Myrna to get any lead over her. "Plus, you're funny. That's a bonus." Griffen and Myrna looked over to where her voice was coming form, then back to one another and laughed.

"Silence!" The Clockwork man called out.

"Kane…. The army is ready to advance at your whim." A solider stated.

"Excellent… proceed on. We sail tonight." He commanded, putting his arms behind him and holding the stone in them still, as well.

Suddenly, a shouted cry was heard to the sides of the Armada ships.

"What was that?" Kane turned to each side of his ship. "What is happening, general?" He looked to his men.

"We…We are unsure." The man stated.

"Well, then get sure! Compute where that noise is coming from!" He demanded and ordered as his men began to rush about.

"~_Yo-ho, Yo-ho, a Pirates life for me!_

_We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.__  
__Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.__  
__We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.__  
__Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.__~"_

A huge fleet of ships, all carrying different flags and ships alike from all over the spiral began to enclose the Armada's armies. The massive wave of them coming form behind and to the sides, singing this song.

"Captain, we seem to be under attack." One Clockwork fiend turned his robotic head to Kane, before Kane shot it off.

"Shot them all _DOWN.__" _Kane ordered his fierce voice frightening.

"~We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho. ~"

Once the chorus continued, Jewels and Maya both looked to eachother and started singing right along too, before threatened by guns from the Armada, they sang silently.

Then…. From the portal, a herd of Dragons flew out along with Pegasus's and many other flying mounts, as they all stopped the Armada dead in their tracks.

"This ends now, Kane!" Ambrose called, he seemed to have used some kind of Spell to enhance the size of Gamma, allowing him to ride on his back.

"Give up, worthless piece of garbage!" Captain Avery called, upon his old but sturdy ship.

"YIPPIE!" Jewels kicked her legs up, "We've got an army now too!" she exclaimed.

"…**Never**_. Prepare to attack_!"

"Sire, We are highly out-numbered. The probability of success is-"

Kane turned around and shot the General a few times in vital areas of his craftsmanship.

"Fire when I say **fire**, die when I say **die.**"

"Wizards! Forward charge!" Ambrose lead the fleet toward the ships.

"Pirates! Let nothing but the wind stop ye!" Avery called, as they all propelled there ships onward.

"We're gonna win, We're gonna win~" Jewel, Maya, and Roslyn joined in the mocking and singing, while Myrna and Griffen looked to each other and we're just happy to be seeing the show.

Ambrose landed on the Armada ship after jumping off Gamma as he ripped the sails down, causing some Armada clockwork fiends to be crushed by the falling wood. Using powerful magic that no one had ever seen before in there lives, Ambrose, even in his old age, fought the Armada. Some of his spells cannot even be written, however, I will allow you to know one of the secret arts of magic. Ambrose summoned a card, and held his hand out to the sky. Zeus moved some clouds, revealing his statue, and reached behind him, grabbing a Lightning bolt, as he threw it down to Ambrose. Ambrose motioned his hand toward the Armada men, having them all zapped and disappear into nothing more than ash and dust.

"Kane, you are not allowed into the Wizarding world. Turn back now, and we shall spare this offense." Ambrose declared.

"…We shall have our peace and victory in this war, Wizard. You can not stop the supreme Armada army." Threatened back Kane, looking calm and reverent.

"But I believe I can!" Captain Avery stood on his ship, as it came up to battle with Kane's, and jumped on board by cutting a rope on his and swinging over. Barrel rolling up, some of his expert pirating skills cannot be known as well. However, I am again allowed to mention only a few, one in particular. Avery took out his sword and ran up to a clockwork standing behind Kane, and tapped the shoulder opposite of where he was. The confused solider looked and beheld nothing, so when he turned the other way Avery had already slashed his technologic head off with two swords, in a scissors like way, only to then spin and move his swords in his hands. He leaned down, and cut off the decapitated soldier's knees off, put the swords to his side as his Parrot pulled out a gun and used his claw to pull the trigger. The bullet fired into his chest while the fiend fell.

Kane looked around him, realizing he was out-numbered and out-drawn.

"This isn't the end, fear me. Wizards and Pirates alike." Kane exclaimed, and then seemed to use some kind of smoke bomb to escape using a teleporter to his secret hiding places.

"WoW." Jewel moved her mouth in an awestruck way, completely shocked by the moves she saw the two men do. "If they can do _**that, **_why the HECK do they recruit _**us**_!?"

"Wait, where's the stone!?" Myrna got up, having some pirates and wizards help untie her and her friends.

"Have no fear," Avery walked up smugly to the young girl, slyly opening his jacket and having the Spiral stone in his hands. "I smudged it while he talked to Ambrose about, 'Fearing him'." He held up his hands and mocked Kane by looking afraid. "I'm the only thing that will be feared above all others in these skywinds…" Avery mumbled as his Parrot squawked and flapped his wings happily on his shoulder.

"Yes, well, hmmhm!" Ambrose walked over, hmming a laugh as he wiggled his fingers and took the Spiral stone out of his hands. "I shall be possessing the Spiral Stone once again, and guarding it as I have been tasked with." Gamma flew down, turning back into his normal size as he landed on Ambrose's staff. Ambrose handed his friend the Spiral Stone as the owl placed it under his hat.

"Griffen, you have stolen a very precious object from the wizarding world." Gamma then spoke, "What do you have to say in your offense?"

"Now, now, Gamma." Ambrose patted his head, "Hmhm, let's discuss that back in our office, shall we?"

"Wait! It's not really his-" Myrna began, but Griffen put his two fingers up to her mouth, and smiled at her.

"It's alright, Myrna. I did this. If I hadn't stolen it, none of this would of happened." He walked up the old master, and bended a knee. "I will take all and any punishments you give me, sir. I am truly sorry for my offense against the Spiral…"

"Oh… young Wizard, please do stand upright. You'll hurt your back." Ambrose motioned his up, making Griffen look up in surprise as he obeyed and did so. "Trust me, I would know." Ambrose teased. Dusting his clothes off, Ambrose looked at his pirate attire, "Well… I can see it suits you quite nicely." He teased again. "But as you know, it's not right for the two worlds to be combined. At least…" he looked to Avery.

"Not yet." Avery smiled back to his old friend, as his parrot squawked to Gamma, who rolled his eyes.

"Please don't use such language in my presence." Gamma grumbled at the bird.

"Haha! I thought you two ended your rivalry years ago?" Ambrose said, looking up to Gamma and then laughing his hmm'd laugh again. He looked back to Griffen and smiled kindly to him while putting his hands on his shoulders. "I think you know where your heart is,….Young…. _Pirate_." Ambrose turned him around to Avery, who smiled to the boy and winked his approval. Griffen looked shocked, but then smiled to Ambrose, and nodded his answer. "Good, Good. Now then, Wizards!" he looked around him at his students. "Time to get back to your studies!" he wiggled his pointer finger at them, as the students groaned in disappointment. They all wanted to stay in this new land a little longer. "Good bye, Avery." Ambrose was about to turn around, before Avery put his arm around him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh, good friend. Must you leave so soon? We were just starting to catch up again!" Avery pleaded, trying to convince Ambrose to stay. "I'm sure Gamma would want to catch up with-" He sneaked his hand under the bird's hat while he patted it's head, but the wise owl bit his hand, knowing what he was after.

"No, no. I'm afraid I must be off. _With the Spiral Stone_, hoho!" Ambrose chimed, as Avery yelped in pain and held his bitten hand. "You've always been a sly one, Avery! But I've always thought quicker than your hands, hehe!"

"Oh, blasted bird…" Avery walked off, his parrot squawking profusely at Gamma and flapping his wings.

"So ill-mannered. Hmph." Gamma turned his head from him.

"Now, now, Gamma. You did bite his master's hand." Ambrose began to cast the spell, as Gamma grew bigger again and let him hop on.

"Well, only cause he deserved it." The Owl spoke back.

"Um… Ambrose!" Myrna and Roslyn both came up to him.

"Ah, yes. Would you two like a ride home?" he offered.

The two girls looked to each other and nodded.

"Hang on, your leaving so soon?"

The girls turned around to see Jewel and Maya, both standing behind them.

"Without saying goodbye? Gee, and weren't we the ones that found ye's in the first place?" Maya teased.

The girls all smiled and shared a laugh, before embracing.

"Goodbye… Crazy, Dreaming." Myrna said, letting the girls go.

"I'll miss your jokes." Sniffed out Roslyn, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Haha! One day, when the Spiral's not all… banned and stuff… let's quest together." Maya said, trying to comfort a tearful Roslyn.

"And as for you, Myrna." Jewels walked up to her with a swing her steps. Leaning close to her, and to the side, she replied, "I'm still itching to out-joke ya. So PM sometime."

"Haha! Sure thing… but I think that's not the only thing you're itching to get." Myrna snuck a peek at Griffen, who was talking to Avery now.

"Hehe, well. He is a precious piece of treasure if I ever saw one." Jewels folded her arms and just stared at the boy for a minute, before smirking back at Myrna. "But I think he has his sights set on another beautiful piece of gold." She eyed Myrna up and down. Then winked with a 'Tck' of her tongue. "Take care of him!" she began to stride off, before stopping midstride and looking back, a wicked grin upon her face, "But I am a pirate mate, and he _is staying_ a pirate… in my world… where I can see him." She teased. "Just letting you know." She looked forward and back with her eyes, making them shifty, and walked off.

"Haha, I'd rather have you try and steal him from me, then you placing a curse on me." Myrna teased back, "HEY WITCH DOCTOR! GIVE US THE MAGIC WORDS!" she then suddenly hollered, as Jewel's groaned by her brilliance in set up to the joke, placing her hands on her head and falling to the ground, down and out, _**defeated.**_

"Hey, if she knows them, doesn't that mean she has a chance?" teased Roslyn.

"One that chases love will soon wear out love." Maya responded, "Love can be caught then, but if not wanting the capture, can run again nonetheless."

"Kan po would be so proud." Jewel stated, face on the ground, and being sarcastic as the girls laughed for the last time together.

After that, Myrna mounted her Dragon and helped Roslyn on, as they followed Ambrose and the other wizard's to the portal. "Good bye!"

"Good bye!" they waved, as Maya and Jewel watched there new found friends disappear.

Going back to their daily lives, the girls stayed in touch, as one day Jewels was sitting in her captains courters, drinking some Yum, when…

_Myrna Rainbowdreamer: Hey, there Dreaming. Still having stolen anything from me, right?_

The chat box appeared, and Jewels literally spit out her drink for a moment, wiping her mouth and laughing.

_Dreaming Jewel Kidd: YET. These things take time, dreamer._

_Myrna Rainbowdreamer: Still haven't said, __Ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang?_

Jewel had a big frown on her face, and then rolled her eyes.

_Dreaming Jewel Kidd: Still haven't made a love potion?_

_Myrna Rainbowdreamer: I thought that was your gig._

_Dreaming Jewel Kidd: Don't you Wizards make potions and spells?_

_Myrna Rainbowdreamer: Having a bad day? Come and taste our potions __**not**__ made of frog guts and snake venom._

_Dreaming Jewel Kidd: Oh, haha. Very funny, Pyro-freak._

_Myrna Rainbowdreamer: Thanks, Voo-hoo._

_Dreaming Jewel Kidd: Was that a pun on Boo-hoo?_

_Myrna Rainbowdreamer: that was pun on you in general._

_Dreaming Jewel Kidd: Gosh, I hate you._

_Myrna Rainbowdreamer: Talk to you soon, then?_

Jewel chuckled, and sighed as she leaned against her captain's chair. "…."

_Dreaming Jewel Kidd: Say… If Griffen was able to change his profession… could I change mine? I'd love to learn some real magic… like… death class or something!_

_Myrna Rainbowdreamer: Who knows, Kidd… maybe one day… We'll all be able to go back and forth, like Griffen was doing._

_Dreaming Jewel Kidd: Yeah… how cool would that be? A pirate wizard… but you know what?_

_Myrna Rainbowdreamer: What?_

_Dreaming Jewel Kidd: I've still got your boyfriend to steal, so…_

_Myrna Rainbowdreamer: He's not my boyfriend!_

_Dreaming Jewel Kidd: What? Sorry, couldn't hear you over the sound of your denial._

The two dream kids fought on as the day went by, as in the libraries of the world scriptorians and scribes wrote down the day that a fierce war was fought to save the Spiral from certain mayhem. How wizards and pirates alike fought side by side bravely to protect the realms they loved. These people titled their tale…

_**Wizard101/Pirates101**_

_**Battle of the Worlds**_

_Fin!_


End file.
